1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding of an image, and more particularly, to encoding an intra prediction mode of an image prediction unit which efficiently encodes an intra prediction mode of a chrominance component based on a correlation between an intra prediction mode determined for an image prediction unit of a luminance component and the intra prediction mode of the chrominance component, and decoding an intra prediction mode of an image prediction unit.
2. Related Art
In an image compression method, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), a picture is divided into macroblocks in order to encode an image. Each of the macroblocks is encoded in all encoding modes that can be used in inter prediction or intra prediction, and then is encoded in an encoding mode that is selected according to a bit rate used to encode the macroblock and a distortion degree of a decoded macroblock based on the original macroblock.
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, there is an increasing need for a video codec which effectively encodes or decodes the high resolution or high quality video content. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded using a limited prediction mode based on macroblocks each having a predetermined size.